Heredero de amor
by Michuu Blablasphemy
Summary: Dejarse seducir por un francés guapo y bronceado no figuraba en la lista de cosas que Bella Swan pensaba hacer durante sus vacaciones. Después de acabado el romance, Edward se enteró de que Bella esperaba un hijo suyo y decidió que quería un heredero y que Bella se convirtiera en su esposa. ADAPTACION
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: adaptación de la novela "Heredero de amor" de Abby Green y los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Heredero de amor**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Él necesitaba un heredero… ella esperaba un hijo suyo…**_

_Dejarse seducir por un francés guapo y bronceado no figuraba en la lista de cosas que Bella Swan pensaba hacer durante sus vacaciones. Pero Edward Cullen-Masen no era un hombre al que una mujer pudiera rechazar fácilmente.  
Bella intentó resistirse a él, pero la falta de experiencia no la ayudó. Fue una sorpresa enamorarse y mucho más descubrir a su regreso que se había quedado embarazada._

_Después de acabado el romance, Edward se enteró de que Bella esperaba un hijo suyo y decidió que quería un heredero y que Bella se convirtiera en su esposa._

**Prólogo**

**Piscina del Hotel Masen, 8.30 p.m**

La vio en cuanto apareció en el arco que separaba el vestíbulo de la piscina. Se sintió atraído por ella como por un imán. Sintió una extraña excitación. Se dijo que no había ido a buscarla especialmente. Ella pareció dudar. No era la mujer más bella que había visto, pero tenía un atractivo natural, algo que no era habitual en su ambiente. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro que realzaba su figura y su pecho, del que él no podía apartar su vista.

Tenía el cabello castaño, y un aire de vulnerabilidad, que tal vez, pensó él con cinismo, estaba estudiado. Bien sabía Dios que ella se las había arreglado muy bien para llamar su atención el día anterior. Sus enormes ojos chocolate lo habían impresionado. Casi lo habían dejado sin habla, algo poco habitual en él. Había algo en su profundidad que le había impactado, y combinados con aquella boca tan tentadora eran irresistibles.

Cuando la había visto en la isla aquel mismo día más temprano, había deseado verla de cerca nuevamente. Y ahora que la volvía a ver, sentía nuevamente que no se había equivocado. Todavía recordaba cómo había temblado ella bajo sus manos viriles el día anterior en la calle, y bajo su mirada hoy mismo en la isla. Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer tan afectada por su presencia.

Apretó la boca al recordar el momento en que ella había rechazado su invitación a cenar, algo que no solía sucederle a él. ¿Sería un juego? No le extrañaría. Se sorprendía constantemente de las molestias que podían tomarse muchas mujeres para conseguir que él les prestase atención. Jugar a ser una chica difícil de conseguir no era un juego nuevo.

La pelirroja que tenía al lado seguía conversando, ignorando que él había dejado de prestarle atención.

Él hizo un gesto con la muñeca casi imperceptible, y apareció un hombre a su lado, que se inclinó y preguntó:

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? —se la señaló con la cabeza disimuladamente.

—No es invitada nuestra. Pero puedo averiguarlo, si quiere—Él agitó la cabeza.

El aburrimiento que había empezado a sentir últimamente fue desapareciendo mientras la observaba moverse entre las mesas para llegar hasta sus compañeros. Su habilidad para leer el lenguaje corporal, algo que lo había ayudado a triplicar su fortuna muchas veces, le decía que un hombre que había en la mesa era su novio o su acompañante. Intentaría olvidarse del golpe que ella había asestado a su ego unas horas antes, rechazándolo. Definitivamente, valía la pena perseguirla. Una punzada de excitación le hizo sentir vivo.

**Hola chicas! Nueva adaptación!**

**Todos los miércoles voy a actualizar, si llegamos a los 10 actualizo antes!**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

******Disclaimer: adaptación de la novela "Heredero de amor" de Abby Green y los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer**  


**Capítulo1**

Más temprano aquel día...

Bella Swan caminó arriba y abajo del muelle con el ceño fruncido por encima de sus gafas oscuras. No podía recordar en qué puerta exactamente había estado el día anterior. Ahora había un montón de embarcaciones y una cola para subir abordo. El hombre al que se había acercado no se había quedado con ningún dinero ni le había dado ningún billete, pero en cambio le había asegurado que si volvía adonde estaba él la haría subir en el barco correcto. El único problema ahora era que ella no lo veía por ninguna parte.

El haberse encontrado con aquel extraño en la calle inmediatamente después de que el hombre del barco le dijera aquello debía de haberle estropeado el cerebro más de lo que pensaba; por eso no lo veía. Agitó la cabeza. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que pudiera pasarse toda una noche fantaseando con alguien con quien se había chocado unos segundos, pero sin embargo sentía calor cuando recordaba su cara y su cuerpo musculoso y fuerte.

Ella agitó la cabeza, aquella vez para sacudirse el recuerdo.

Se dirigió hacia una puerta que le pareció familiar y se puso a la cola.

Preguntó al hombre que tenía delante:

— ¿_Excusez—moi, C' est le bdteau pour les fles? _

Pero éste sólo le hizo señas hacia el barco. Ella se resignó. Si no llegaba adonde quería ir, no era un drama. Al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones. Sería una aventura. No había que tener todo estrictamente organizado. Tenía que relajarse más.

Una vez que salieron, disfrutó del sol en los hombros y en las piernas desnudas. El vestido que llevaba puesto, floreado y con los hombros al descubierto, se lo había regalado su amiga Alice, con el objetivo de que se hiciera más visible.

Se levantó las gafas por encima de la cabeza y alzó la cara hacia el sol. Por primera vez desde que había aterrizado en la Costa Azul tuvo una sensación de bienestar y de libertad. Ni siquiera echaba de menos a su amiga. Alice había tenido intención de viajar con ella. Después de todo, iba a hospedarse en la mansión de la familia de Alice. Pero el padre de ésta había tenido un ataque al corazón en el último momento y aquella semana tenía que someterse a una delicada operación.

Alice había insistido a Bella para que hiciera igualmente el viaje, porque si no iba a sentirse culpable. Y además, la casa necesitaba airearse, así que casi les haría un favor yendo.

—Pero no puedo marcharme cuando más me necesitas... —había dicho Bella.

—Oye, ya conoces a mi familia. Va a ser como Picadilly Circus el hospital, y nos han dicho que mi padre se pondrá bien...

Bella sabía que Alice intentaba ser valiente, que el resultado de la operación no estaba garantizado. Pero no había querido recordárselo para no hacerla sentir peor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —le había dicho Bella.

Alice tenía razón. Ella no podía hacer nada. Alice tenía una madre formidable, cuatro hermanas y tres hermanos, y ella no haría más que molestar. Y de los hermanos de Alice había uno que estaba interesado en ella; una pena, porque ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Bella se levantó y fue a la barandilla. El mar le salpicaba cada tanto. Sintió un poco de culpa por disfrutar de aquella soledad. No había esperado sentirse tan bien. Pero por primera vez en sus veintiséis años estaba verdaderamente sola, sin el peso de la responsabilidad que había llevado durante tanto tiempo. ¡Y era estupendo!

Levantó la mirada de la espuma del mar y vio que se estaban acercando a una isla. Aquel paisaje majestuoso la hizo estremecer. Era una roca formidable, sólo suavizada por la playa de arena y las pintorescas casas que rodeaban el pequeño puerto.

En el muelle, mientras esperaba junto a los otros pasajeros que le dijeran adónde ir, su mente volvió a revivir los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Aquel ardiente momento en las calles cerca del puerto. Había escapado del área peatonal atestada de gente, sintiéndose un poco claustrofóbica, y se había encontrado con una hermosa y tranquila calle tortuosa, sin ningún turista. Había buscado el cartel con el nombre de la calle para saber dónde estaba, pero no lo había visto. Mientras caminaba, buscó en el plano, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando a la esquina. Y entonces se había chocado con él. El hombre le había sujetado los brazos, y a ella se le había resbalado el plano de las manos. Había mirado y había visto una camiseta cubriendo un ancho torso. Entonces había alzado la mirada y había visto los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto nunca, en una cara de piel aceituna, cuyas cejas se habían fruncido. Y ella se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Había sido entonces cuando se había dado cuenta de que sus propias manos habían agarrado sus bíceps automáticamente para sujetarse. En aquel momento había sentido que los músculos de aquel desconocido se habían flexionado levemente debajo de sus dedos, en el preciso momento en que sus brazos la habían sujetado. Y sin saber por qué, ella había sentido un placer intenso en todo su cuerpo. Había agrandado los ojos, asomMikea. Y él había mirado su boca. En aquel momento ella se había sentido flotando, como si no hubieran estado en una calle, como si aquello no hubiera sido real.

La magia había desaparecido cuando la voz de una rubia se había dirigido al hombre en francés desde la esquina. El hombre había apretado más sus manos antes de agacharse y recoger su plano. Se lo había dado sin decir nada, con una sonrisa levemente burlona. Ella había agarrado el plano y antes de poder decir «lo siento» o «gracias», la rubia había captado la atención del hombre, éste la había mirado y la mujer se lo había llevado mirando su reloj con movimientos exagerados y él había desaparecido.

Bella se había quedado de pie, perpleja. El efecto de aquel hombre había sido devastador. Se había tocado los labios, donde había sentido una comezón, como si él los hubiera tocado. Y luego había recordado su sonrisa burlona, como si él hubiera adivinado el efecto que había causado en ella. Debía de ser un hombre muy arrogante.

Bella se despertó de sus fantasías y siguió a los otros turistas, que se dirigían a un autobús con aire acondicionado.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde estamos? —le preguntó a una pareja joven.

—Es la Isla de Masen, guapa —respondió la mujer con acento americano—. Nos lo han dicho en el hotel, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿O no eres huésped del hotel?

— ¡No!—exclamó Bella, turbada— Creía que ésta era una excursión para el público en general.

Sorprendida, Bella se preguntó qué debería hacer.

No había pagado la excursión. Ahora recordaba que le había preguntado al hombre del barco si aquél era el barco a _les iles,_ «las islas», en francés, unas palabras que sonaban exactamente igual que «_Masen_». Por eso el hombre la había hecho subir.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yo no diré nada, y nadie se dará cuenta. ¡Harás una excursión gratis, simplemente! —dijo la americana.

Bella sonrió débilmente. No le gustaba la situación, pero quizá no fuera tanto problema. Tal vez pudiera ir con ellos al hotel y pagar allí la excursión. Se sintió un poco mejor con aquella idea.

La mujer le dijo que irían de visita a unos viñedos, donde harían una degustación de vinos, y que luego irían a un lugar donde tendrían una vista aérea. Bella se relajó.

La visita a los viñedos fue más interesante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Cuando salieron de los edificios vio a lo lejos un castillo.

— ¿Sabes que esta isla es propiedad de un millonario que vive en aquel castillo? —preguntó la americana del autobús.

—No... No lo sabía. No sé nada de él.

—Bueno, al parecer, es el propietario de media costa también... Su familia ha sido la dueña durante siglos... Pero parece que le gusta la intimidad, y sólo permite que visiten el castillo unas pocas veces al año. Hay muchas historias sobre... —se calló cuando llegó su novio y se la llevó a ver algo.

Bella miró el castillo. Parecía de la Edad Media. Podría haber sido una fortaleza en aquellos tiempos, pensó.

Después de un paseo con el autobús por una franja de costa, los dejaron en un gran campo verde, lleno de flores salvajes, con una pista para aviones en el extremo más alejado. Se veía una docena de aviones alineados allí. Había un ambiente festivo, con familias haciendo picnic, puestos con bebida y comida, y puestos de artesanía. A un lado había un edificio de piedra que parecía un museo.

En los puestos Bella compró un poco de pan y queso para el almuerzo.

De pronto alguien le agarró el brazo y le dijo:

—No nos hemos presentado —era la mujer del autobús—. Yo soy Jessica, y éste es Mike. Somos de Nueva York y estamos de luna de miel. Deberías quedarte con nosotros si estás sola.

La mujer apenas la dejó presentarse, y la llevó a un lugar que habían elegido en la hierba. Fue agradable compartir la comida con ellos. Eran gente amistosa y amable, e insistieron en compartir el vino y la fruta con ella.

Después de la comida Bella vio unos hombres vestidos con ropa de vuelo caminar hacia los aviones que había en el área del hangar. La gente se levantó y empezó a saludarlos. Luego apareció un último piloto que caminó hacia su avión. Con el sol de frente, para ella sólo era una figura en la distancia.

Bella oyó que la gente pedía silencio, y sorprendida por aquella reacción, se hizo sombra con la mano en los ojos y miró. De pronto se dio cuenta de quién era. Era el hombre con el que se había chocado en la calle. Estaba segura. Era inconfundible. Tenía un aire de mando y una poderosa gracia mientras caminaba hacia el aparato. Hizo un gesto y los otros pilotos embarcaron en sus aviones. Cuando subió él, ella se puso nerviosa. Probablemente la exhibición no duraría más de quince minutos, pero a Bella se le hizo eterna. No dejó de mirar su avión; tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía explicar el temor que sentía. Pero sabía que hasta que su avión no volviera a aterrizar y él saliera sano y salvo ella no se quedaría tranquila.

Él hizo todo tipo de piruetas en el aire. La gente exclamó, sorprendida, y aplaudió. Fue el último en aterrizar, y los otros pilotos observaron su aterrizaje, en un gesto claro de respeto.

Cuando él salió del avión, todo el mundo lo aplaudió. Ella relajó las manos, que las había tenido apretadas en un puño.

La gente fue hacia ellos. Él giró la cabeza y aunque los separaban cincuenta metros por lo menos, la miró a los ojos. Ella se quedó petrificada. Tuvo una sensación de vértigo. Fue como si él la hubiera tocado con aquellos ojos verdes increíbles. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y desvió la mirada.

Tal vez hubiera sido un conjuro de su imaginación. Mike y Jessica, que estaban a su lado, decidieron ir al museo y ella los acompañó, contenta de escapar de... algo, no sabía qué.

Seguramente cuando salieran del museo, los pilotos ya se habrían marchado.

En el museo había una placa que ponía que un terremoto a principios de siglo había reducido la población de mil habitantes a unos pocos cientos, y que hacía pocas décadas que la isla había vuelto a prosperar nuevamente.

Al parecer, había estado en manos de una sola familia desde la época de las cruzadas. Se llamaba Cullen-Masen, y era de origen español. Aquello explicaba las casas tipo hacienda que había visto alrededor del puerto, y el estilo vagamente árabe que tenía el majestuoso castillo.

Ella siguió a los turistas, que iban a salir del castillo, cuando algo bloqueó la luz momentáneamente, y entró alguien al castillo. Era él, lo había sabido aun antes de verle la cara.

Miró a su alrededor, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado. Bella contuvo la respiración. Lentamente, la mirada del desconocido se posó en ella. Y de inmediato el corazón de Bella empezó a latir agitadamente y sus piernas se transformaron en gelatina.

Él la miró a los ojos. Bella agitó la cabeza mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar de aquella forma? Era una locura.

Ella miró un cartel para distraerse, pero veía la figura del desconocido en el cristal. No se había movido del sitio. Ella volvió a recorrer la exposición para hacer tiempo. Pero tendría que marcharse tarde o temprano. Además, no era posible que él hubiera ido allí sólo para verla. Pero lo intuía.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar por su lado y salir. Era fácil.

Siguió la cola de turistas en dirección a la puerta, sin mirarlo.

Ahora le quedaban sólo dos personas delante. ¿Por qué se habían parado? Se concentró en la espalda del hombre que tenía delante. Tal vez pudiera acercarse a él y fingir que éste estaba con ella.

Estaba casi al lado del enigmático desconocido. Su pelo negro y su ancha frente sobresalían por encima de otras cabezas. Tenía una cara muy masculina, unos labios sensualmente esculpidos. Y esos ojos increíbles... Su traje de piloto resaltaba sus cualidades y le daba un aire de autoridad.

— ¡Oh, es muy atractivo! —le susurró la americana. Ella le hubiera dicho que tenía razón, pero se calló.

Sin mirarlo sabía que había sonreído sardónicamente. Él había oído a Jessica y había comprendido lo que había dicho. Debía de saber inglés.

Bella estaba casi en la puerta, casi libre. Pero en aquel momento le agarraron la muñeca, y Bella tuvo una sensación casi eléctrica al sentir su mano. La gente que iba detrás de ella la empujó, y para evitar que la aplastasen tuvo que acercarse más a él. Sus ojos chocolate lo miraron.

Él tiró de ella hacia adentro, contra su cuerpo, la gente la apretó y pasó. Bella podía sentir el calor de su muslo, duro contra el de ella a través de la tela fina del vestido.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Bella levantó la mirada, cautivada por sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó.

—A ti —respondió él.

— ¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres tú?

Él no le contestó. Sólo le sujetó la muñeca. Ella podía sentir su calor. Sintió una excitación en su vientre, y más adentro, en el mismo sitio donde la había excitado con la mirada el día anterior. El sonrió indolentemente. Luego la miró de arriba abajo tan detalladamente que se sintió desnuda, expuesta. Un calor se expandió desde su vientre hasta su cuello. Intentó soltar su muñeca, pero él no la dejó. La sujetó más fuertemente.

No creía que él recordase, ¿o sí?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —dijo, nerviosa—o ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así?

— ¿Finges que no te acuerdas de mí? —la desafió él.

—No... Bueno, sí. Te vi ayer en la calle, cuando te chocaste conmigo...

—Si no recuerdo mal, fue exactamente al contrario, _n' est ce pas_? —le recordó él con voz sensual en un inglés perfecto y casi sin acento extranjero.

—Yo me distraje mirando un plano. Debes de haberme visto...

—Oh, sí, te vi.

Ella notó el tono levemente burlón de su voz, y nuevamente intentó soltarse. Aquella vez él la soltó, y ella se sintió inexplicablemente huérfana.

—Deberías mirar por dónde vas. Podrías haber chocado con un... objeto más inamovible.

Por lo que recordaba, él había parecido una pared, una pared de duros músculos, un objeto muy inamovible.

Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Lo miró, turbada.

—La calle estaba vacía... No es delito distraerse un momento.

Él hizo una inclinación algo anticuada y dijo:

—Tal vez tengamos que admitir que ambos tenemos parte de culpa.

—No hay problema.

—Pero tú eres quien parece enfadada por ello —señaló él, notando la incomodidad de Bella.

Bella miró alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en el edificio. Todos los demás habían desaparecido. ¿En qué momento se habían ido?

Bella miró hacia afuera, y suspiró aliviada al ver el autobús, donde los otros estaban subiendo.

—Tengo que irme... Mi autobús se marcha ahora.

Él le agarró la mano en el momento en que ella se empezaba a girar para marcharse.

— ¿Me harías el honor de venir a cenar esta noche? Para... sellar una tregua y permitirme que arregle mi parte en nuestro choque... —dijo él seductoramente.

Bella agitó la cabeza, algo mareada. No podía ser posible. Aquel hombre estaba tan fuera de su alcance como un ser de otro planeta. No podría sentarse delante de él, ¡se disolvería en sus ojos! Además, la miraba de un modo...

—Lo siento —dijo, quitando la mano— Yo... Ya he quedado, pero gracias por la invitación.

—Muy bien... —concedió él mirándola a los ojos. Al parecer, lo había ofendido, pensó ella.

Sin saber qué hacer, ella se apartó y se marchó prácticamente corriendo.

Se sentó en su asiento. Estaba acalorada. Su mano aún temblaba donde la había tocado él. Bella evadió la mirada de Jessica y miró por la ventana.

Todo el viaje de regreso al continente se lo pasó torturándose.

No sabía si había sido una suerte que hubiera escapado o había cometido un error rechazando su invitación a cenar. Después de todo había estado pensando en él, y hasta había fantaseado con cenar con él, desde que se había chocado en la calle. Y ahora que la invitaba... Ella lo había rechazado... ¿Qué había hecho?

¿Y por qué la había invitado a salir? No lo sabía. Tal vez fuera algún código de conducta entre los aviadores, aunque no creía que sólo fuera piloto. No podía dejar de sentirse como si hubiera cometido un error imperdonable. ¡Si lo supiera Alice!, pensó. Cuando llegaron a tierra, Bella suspiró y cuando vio a los otros turistas subirse a otro autobús para ir a su hotel, ella los siguió.

Quince minutos más tarde, el autobús se salió de la carretera y entró en un complejo turístico. Parecía muy lujoso. Tenía inmaculados jardines que llevaban a un hermoso edificio estilo hacienda, todo en blanco. Bella miró el nombre del hotel, discretamente tallado en la piedra, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien vestidos que estaban sus compañeros de viaje.

Había hecho una excursión de un día con un grupo de turistas de un hotel llamado Masen. No le extrañaba que le sonara el nombre. El dueño de la isla debía de tener también aquella cadena de hoteles de lujo.

Cuando se bajaron frente al hotel, Bella siguió a los otros al vestíbulo y los vio dispersarse. En el momento en que estaba buscando la oficina turística del hotel, Jessica la detuvo.

—Hola, Bella, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros esta noche? Has dicho que estabas sola, y nosotros nos hemos hecho amigos de un muchacho de Washington que trabaja en la ciudad. Podemos cenar los cuatro. Le encantará tu acento.

Bella iba a decir «no», pero se lo pensó mejor. No quería volver a rechazar una invitación y arrepentirse luego.

—Me encantaría —respondió sonriendo.

— ¡Además, me gustaría que me contases qué te ha dicho ese hombre tan atractivo!

Bella dejó de sonreír. No iba a hablar de ello. Una vez que arregló el pago de la excursión con el director del tour se marchó de regreso a la mansión. Horas más tarde Bella estaba yendo en taxi nuevamente al hotel. Esperaba que el muchacho del que le habían hablado fuera alto. Ella media casi un metro ochenta sin tacones, y si el hombre no lo era, quedaría ridículo. No como con él...

Pero había sido cobarde y lo había rechazado. El taxi entró en el jardín del frente y Bella se dirigió al bar que había al lado de la piscina, donde había quedado en encontrarse con los otros. Jessica la saludó desde lejos con la mano. Bella la saludó a su vez y fue en dirección a su mesa, totalmente inconsciente de la admiración que provocaba a su paso, sobre todo la de alguien que estaba al otro lado de la piscina.

**Chicas perdonenme! Estoy llena de examenes y trabajos prácticos, en un mes termino las clases y voy a ser toda una egresada!**

**Aca es el primer capítulo de Heredero de amor...**

**Besos y no estamos leyendo ;)**


End file.
